Charlie Brown Your Parents Are Ninjas!
by MadHat886
Summary: Charlie Brown was just another kid in a small town. But his parents on the other hand have been keeping something from him and his sisters for years. They're ninjas from another world.


!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Charlie Brown Your Parents Are Ninjas!

The town of Schulz is just one of the many small towns that dotted the eastern coast of American. It's a normal town with perfectly normal people living in it and going on with their lives. And in this small town a young boy with his baseball team once again prepare to play a game, even knowing that they kept on losing. The manager of the team is one, Charlie Brown who had arranged for the game. He and his friends have been playing together for years now and the only time they seem to win is when he wasn't around. But it doesn't stop him from trying to win, and he did once.

"Alright team this is the start of a new season and it's time for us to win for a change," Charlie Brown said as he looks over his teammates, all of them are now in Highschool starting 7th grade well when school starts anyways. They're now starting summer break before the new school year starts.

Standing together are Patty and Shermy both of whom are his oldest friends.

Violet Gray the rich and snobby kid of the group.

Schroeder the piano player who knows about music and loves Beethoven.

Lucy, Linus, and Rerun van Pelt who are also long time friends. Lucy is still a crab, Linus is still with his blanket and Rerun who likes him.

Pig-Pen who is still as dirty as ever and is boyfriend with Patty.

Sally Brown his little sister and has a crush on Linus.

Frieda who still brags about her naturally curly hair.

Peppermint Patty the tomboy of the group and likes him still calling him 'Chuck'.

Marcie a mild-mannered and bookish girl and best friends with Peppermint Patty.

Franklin who is the smart kid.

Eudora who is Sally's friend and became apart of the team.

5 along with his twin sisters 3 and 4 have decided to try playing baseball this year.

And there is Heather the little red-haired girl who joined their school a few years ago. She has became apart of his group of friends,and joined his team. (1)

Snoopy and Woodstock weren't with them today as they're doing something on their own.

"I never played baseball before," Heather said as she took dancing instead.

"Don't worry we don't win most of the time but we do have fun," Peppermint Patty said. After she joined the team she had whip the others into shape and they're better then they were before but they still only win rarely.

"Pick up a bat and see how you do," Pig-Pen said.

"Alright," Heather said as she picks up a bat and walks up to home plate.

"Okay, I'll give you some easy ones," Charlie Brown said as he steps up on the pitcher mound.

Charlie Brown toss an easy ball at Heather and she swung. The ball took off flying hitting Charlie Brown, sending him into the air spinning and his clothes but for his shorts flying off of him. He landed face up the world spinning around him.

"Did, I do that?" Heather ask not believing what she just did.

"No that just happens," Violet said.

"Really?" Heather ask.

"Every time he gets hit that happens," Patty said.

"Charlie Brown does that to avoid being hurt by the ball," Franklin said.

"How does he do that?" Heather ask.

"Yeah how does he do that?" 5 ask.

"You know, I never thought about it," Shermy said who knew Charlie Brown the longest.

"I guess we just gotten use to it," 3 and 4 said at the same time.

"Our parents taught him how to do that after he got hit by a ball," Sally said.

"He learn that from your parents?" Lucy ask.

"I wish our parents taught something like that," Rerun said.

"Can you do that?" Eudora ask her friend, which cause everyone to look at them.

"Nope," Sally said before disappearing and reappearing next to Linus which to the others watching was just a blur. "I learn to do this instead!"

"WAAA!" Linus shouted as he fell backwards as Sally appeared in front of him.

"So that's how she does it," Marcie said. Sally has a habit of appearing and disappearing without anyone seeing how fast Sally is on her feet.

"Charlie Brown what do your parents do for a living?" Heather ask as he walks up to the gang after dressing himself.

"Dad's a barber and mom works at the bank," Charlie Brown said.

"But how do they know how to do that?" Schroeder ask.

"We don't know," Charlie Brown and Sally said after looking at each other.

"It must be just something that they learn before getting real jobs and starting a family," Peppermint Patty said.

"Sir is right there are plenty of adults who have very interesting skills they learned while they were younger but had no real value when it comes to real life," Marcie said.

"I do wonder where your parents learn those skills," Lucy said.

!

At the Brown household -

Mrs. Brown look out the window to see the family dog building something which looks like a watch tower on top of his doghouse. He's being helped by his little bird friend, along with some other birds. It's just something that happens around here, where they just gotten use to it.

"What is Snoopy doing this time?" Mr. Brown ask.

"Building a watch tower for some reason," Mrs. Brown said.

"Our son has one strange dog," Mr. Brown said.

"Well it wouldn't be so strange back where we came from," Mrs. Brown said.

"True. In fact the old dog clan would be all over us trying to get Snoopy to breed with their female dogs," Mr. Brown said.

"I wouldn't know if he would like being a stud or not," Mrs. Brown said.

"Well it's no use thinking about that. There's no chakra of any kind in this world and both of our kids shows no signs of blood limits," Mr. Brown said.

"No ninja stuff of any kind and we're just living a normal life here in this world. We left it all behind us," Mrs. Brown said.

"We did give up our clan names and came up with new names Hina," Mr. Brown said as he hugs his wife from behind.

"Yes and have two wonderful kids, Nate," Hina said as she leans back and gives her husband a kiss.

"EEEEWWWW!"

Both turn around and saw their kids along with their friends had entered the house and caught them kissing. Both adults turn red wondering how it was that even with their training their kids somehow always managed to sneak up on them without even trying.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Set in the Peanuts 2015 movie cannon.

!


End file.
